Recuerdos de Amor
by BlueRose1987
Summary: Dos años después de la guerra con sailor galaxia, Serena y Darien  se enfrentaran a su prueba más grande, sera capaz Darien de elegir entre su  familia y el amor de Serena...   ...
1. Encuentros

**Encuentros**

A lo lejos se veía una pareja de enamorados, con la Luna de testigo el joven le confesa su más grande amor aquella dulce y hermosa chica, cuyos cabellos dorados, era el complemento ideal de la noche.

_-_Darien de verdad me quieres mucho?-_Pregunto con ternura_

_-Si-_Le respondio el joven mientras la observaba a los ojos .

-_De verdad, como cuánto? -Insistió_ nuevamente la chica.

_-_Está bien te lo diré, _Mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo-_Junto aquellas palabras se fundieron en un beso como si nada más importara.

No muy lejos de ahí una pequeña silueta observa entre las sombras aquella confesión, mientras en sus manos jugaba con un pequeño medallón dorado, cubierto con una rosa en el centro, que le hacía recordar una vieja promesa, instantes después se lo coloco en el cuello, para no olvidar la promesa en el futuro, -_Nos volveremos a ver Endimión pero hasta entonces trata de no meterte en problemas -_sonrió y luego camino en dirección contraria, donde un auto rojo la esperaba.

_Te has tardado mucho, el avión va a dejarte –_Delante del auto se encontraba un joven alto de cabellos rubios, quien observa insistentemente el reloj que llevaba puesto en su muñequera.

_Eres un exagerado, aun tenemos tiempo, siempre tenemos tiempo -_Comento la joven mientras sujeta su larga cabellera con un listón azul.

_Eres muy mala mintiendo,-_Suspiro mientras la observaba a los ojos - _sabes me gustaría creerte, pero ambos sabemos que el tiempo, es algo de lo que ya no disponemos, la cuenta regresiva a comenzado._

_Eres demasiado pesimista, pero a caso no eres tú quien cree fielmente esa niña -_ Al mismo tiempo que subía al asiento del conductor y ponía en marcha el auto.

_No sería más fácil advertirles, después de todo, tú también tienes el mismo objetivo-_respondió el rubio

_Mi objetivo -_Suspiro – Andrew ha precio mucho tus intenciones pero me temo que mi objetivos son un poco más complicados de lo que parece, serena tiene muchas dudas en su corazón, esas dudas estuvieron a punto de hacerle perder la batalla y Darien es incapaz de usar el cristal dorado como se debe. Si eso sigue así cuando el regrese podrá obtener lo que desea con solo usar eso en su contra.

-Ellos se aman – _Respondió con tranquilad el rubio._

_-_El amor no es suficiente, nunca ha sido suficiente, no lo fue en el pasado, no lo es ahora y no lo será en el futuro– Afirmo con seguridad.

-Lo dices como si no creyeras que realmente se aman, es que acaso tu dudas de ello .

-Hemos llegado – Anuncio la joven ignorando aquel comentario, la ante sala a la despedida.

El chico saco de la cajuela un par de maletas, un juego azul y otro negro, sin decirse nada caminaron hasta el lugar donde depositaron el equipaje, casi de mañana un joven piloto se acerco a la chica y le indico que jet estaba listo para partir, ella asintió y el piloto se retiro.

_Ha llegado el momento de separarnos, fue un gusto verte nuevamente Andrew y en verdad me alegra que tengas una vida plena y feliz, -_ Con nostalgia abrazo al joven aun cuando sabia que lo volvería a ver eso no quito la emoción de despedir de un entrañable y viejo amigo quizás porque la próxima vez que lo viese todo sería distinto.

_En verdad lo lamento, pero cuando su estrella desapareció no tuvimos opción, espero que no te enojes con ellos ya que también sufrieron al hacerlo_. –Hablo el rubio-.

Se disculpo un par de veces más como si eso cambiara en algo la situación en sus ojos y en su expresión podía notar se preocupación y lamentación.

_No te preocupes, yo hubiese despertado de cualquier forma, solo que me negaba hacerlo-_Un poco más seria, con la mirada fría e inexpresiva hablo con el joven.

_-Dentro de dos años, volveré a verte, para entonces, seguramente el ya habría roto por completo mi maldición será entonces cuando intente reparar lo que esas niñas hicieron_

_-Puedo preguntarte algo?_ – Dijo el joven temeroso, a lo cual su compañera le devolvió una sonrisa.

_-Por que está vivo_? – Pregunto.

Una amarga sonrisa se formo en su rostro– _Porque jamás se me ordeno matarlo._

_-La reina nunca ….- _Intento explicarse el joven rubio –_Tu solías ser...no es posible - _Dijo anonado.

-_La reina creyó que su corazón podía regenerarse, y lo intento pero él nunca estuvo dispuesto a cambiar ni por sus hijos, y cuando salió de aquella prisión mis fuerzas ya no eran las mismas así que fue la solución más práctica que encontré, simple, nunca pensé que esto terminaría así – _Dijo la joven un poco desanimada.

-_Andrew – _llamo la pelirroja ante la distracción del joven esta se planto a su altura, aun que él era un poco más alto que la chica, esta se las arreglo para quedar justo a su altura, y sin esperarlo le planto un beso, el joven sorprendido correspondió, no era un beso cálido, era todo lo contrario, era un beso frío, fue cuando entendió lo que ocurría, cuando ella termino el joven dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa amarga.

_Darien va matarme, si se entera –_ le dijo, intentando recuperarse

_Probablemente lo haga pero no será por ti, eres un peligro, además esto no es asunto tuyo, y necesito que olvides todo, mi nombre, mi cara, mi pasado, adiós Andrew lamento esto, pero no necesito mas estorbos, suficiente tengo con esas niñas –_ Le dijo mientras tomaba un pequeño bolso y esboza una sonrisa fría.

-_Que has hecho? – Pregunto el joven rubio._

_- Andrew, no te resistas, se feliz, hazlo por mí_ –Esto último lo escucho como un susurro mientras su cuerpo parecía no responderle, un abismo de oscuridad lo fue llamando. –_Irene – _Fue lo último dijo antes de caer rendido.


	2. Sueños

_Sueños_

El momento en que puedes volar, y cruzas las hermosas nubles blancas es el momento favorito de muchos, en los sueños te inmersas en un mundo fantástico e inimaginable, pero que pasa cuando aquellos sueños se convierten en pesadillas.

Un pequeño gato dormía plácidamente sobre su pequeña cama, desde hacia mucho no tenia preocupaciones, los tiempos eran de paz y armonía, había visto madurar asu querida amiga, asu princesa y a todas aquellas chicas con las cuales protegía la paz del mundo, entre sueños recordaba su vida pasada, le sucedía a frecuencia ese era un medio por la cual siempre le informabana sobre nuevos enemigos, hacia mucho que no soñaba asi y esa noche seria diferente, nuevamente sus preocupaciones volverían.

-Artemis es hora de volvernos a ver- Entre sueños una delicada voz le hablaba

-Quien eres responde? - Se altero el gato blanco.

_**-**Que mala memoria tienes, ya te has olvidado de mi- _ Entre las sombras se forma una hermosa silueta, el gato blanco observaba atento y en su memoria busca algun recuerdo que explicara la nueva aparición, aquel rostro se le hacía tan conocido, que no tardo mucho en recordar.

_-Su majestad no creo que la presencia de la princesa Ariana se ha conveniente, ella no es como las demás, su corazón esta lleno de odio._

Un pequeño gato blanco circulaba al rededor de un majestuoso jardín, la preocupación lo había invadido, la noche anterior su reina había anunciado a la ultima guerrera del sistema solar interior una joven que habia tratado pocas ocasiones y en las cuales le habia mostrado la aberración que seentia sobre los habitantes de la luna, especial por la reina así que no se explica cual era la razón de su elección

_Es absurdo, esa niña nos traerá problemas, es demasiado conflictiva, Serenity estas seguras de lo que quieres hacer?_

La reina se encogio de hombros ante los reclamos de una bella rubia, todas las miradas se encontraban sobre ella, la decisión estaba tomada, no era algo que tenia que discutir, su presencia aun cuando nadie lo entendiese era muy importante, especialmente porque solo conocía dos personas capaces de realizar lo que ella podía hacer, y una de ellas se encontraba muerta.

_-Lucía, acaso no puedes con ese pequeño encargo o prefieres que ella te ayude a ti que no se te olvide que ella viene de la misma escuela_

La mirada retadora de la reina había hecho que no tuviese más opción que aceptar tal proposición, aun cuando no estuviese del todo de acuerdo, no seria nada fácil, anteriormente tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla y en lo absoluto era una mujer dócil, seria un verdadero problema pero estaba segura que saldría triunfadora no por nada era de las guerreras más fuerte de todo el sistema solar.

-_Tu eres la.. restauradora– _Como pudo olvidarla, si ella era muy especial.

_- Hace mucho, mucho tiempo nadie me llamaba así, sigueme hay algo que tengo que darte-_ El gato obedeció atento, si algo habia podido recordar era su mal genio, lo condujo por un pasillo que el conocia a la perfección.

-_Artemis dime, cuan poderosa es la princesa Serena, ha podido despertar el nucleo del cristal, contesta sabes que no me gusta que me hagan esperar-._

Artemis dudo en contestar -_Pues... con los años la princesa se ha vuelto una mujer fuerte, protege a sus seres queridos como su unicos motor de lucha._

_-_Eso no fue lo que yo te pregunte ha despertado el nucleo del cristal?

._No – Se resigno el gato - _

-_Ya veo, sigue siendo la misma niña de siempre, y pensar que eso nos causo muchos problemas, al parecer eso aun no termina, vaya tenia la ligera esperanza que en esta ocasion fuera al menos un poco más parecida a su madre que a su padre._

_-_La princesa es fuerte – Contradijo el gato, pero aquella mujer no le tomo importancia, frente a ella se mostraron dos cofres, al abrirse una luz cegadora inundo el corredor.

- Así que para eso me llamaste – Se torno serio el gato.

-No veo que otra relación podamos tener tu y yo, sera mejor que los guardes y se los entregues en el debido momento.

El gato observo atentamente los cofres y se sorprendio al ver que el segundo algunas piezas faltaban.

Aun faltan? - _Dijo el gato preocupado teminedo la respuesta._

_-No, en lo absoluto estan todas las que deben estar, no hay _nigun_ faltante , acaso crees que no me di cuenta de lo sucedido, no soy ninguna tonta, es que intentas insultar mi inteligencia.- _Hablo_ la chica mientras observaba los cofres._

_-Eso fue un mal entendido – Intento escusar el gato pero aquella chica solo sonrio y camino en direccion contraria._

_-_Es mejor que guardes eso, cuando llegue el momento de volvernos a ver personalmente, entonces hare el juicio correspondiente, al fin y al cabo eses parte de mi obligación –

En la expresion del gato se observaba temor – _La princesa perdono aquella ofensa –_ Intento persuadir el gato, no podia permitir que ella ejerciciera su derecho, el derecho que la misma reina serenity le habia otorgado.

-_No te preocupes de más, si eso acurrido, entonces mi tarea igual y sea más facil_

_Artemis asintió, aun cuando supiese que estaba dentro de un sueño ella le causaba el mismo terror que años atras, era una guerrera formidable, y muy peligrosa, ella integraba si bien lo recordaba una especie de sociedad secreta dentro de milenio de plata, muy pocos sabian de su existencia y lo que realmente hacia y eso no era muy grato para muchos._

_- Tu no has regresado solo para esto verdad, siempre lo haces de una manera discreta, que cambio_ -Pregunto el gato preocupado.

-R_ecuerdas a Byron, al general byron, el encierro que al que fue confinado ha terminado, pronto buscara al principe Endymion._

_-Como pero si tu te encargaste de matarlo, porque esta vivio._

_-_Si lo supiera no estaria tan preocupada, es ora de despertar y espero puedas recordar, nos veremos pronto Artemis hasta entonces. Y el sueño termino, pesadamente bostezo y los cofres estaban junto a él intento recordar en que habia consistido el sueño pero solo recordó una voz diciendo -_Aun no es tiempo de darselas, espera un poco. Referiendose a los obsequios, Artemis los tomo y oculto por un largo tiempo._

La soledad fue su compañera por mucho tiempo, era difícil vivir así pero no tenia nada que perder, ya lo había perdido todo, solo lo acompañaba unas cuantas fotografías que segun le habian dicho eran su familia, aun cuando en ellas podía verse feliz, no podia recordar aquellos días, era un nubarron oscuro y gris, una espesa neblina, del que no podia salir, al menos eso creyo hasta que ella se cruzo en su camino y su destino cambio, "_cabeza de chorlito"_ aun recordaba su encuentro poco afortunado y le causaba la misma gracia, quien diría que aquella pequeña jovencita seria el gran amor de su vida y prácticamente la razón de su existencia, jamás permitirá que eso cambiara.

En las ultimas noches el sueño era algo de lo que carecía una y otra vez aquella imagen se apoderaba de él y la angustia lo invadía, no podia explicarse porque esos sueños le perturbaban tanto, estaba sentando al rededor de una gran mesa, la gente murmuraba, lo observaba como si hubiese cometido alguna falta grave, todos se iban en reclamos, fácilmente reconoció a uno que otro viejo amigo, sus caras llenas de preocupación los delataba, el los reconforta con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos y luego estaba aquella mujer, cuya mirada era fija y decisiva, golpeando fuertemente aquella mesa para que todos prestaran atención.

-_Basta!, esto no esta a discusión vuestra opinión es irrelevante, quien no este de acuerdo la puerta es __demasiado amplias y os aseguro que vuestra presencia no es en lo absoluto importante_

Sus palabras dejaba en silencio aquel recinto, todos parecían temerle, excepto 5 miembros que la observaban completamente orgullo,sos, uno de ellos un joven un poco menor que él, de no más de 15 años, seguramente, pensaba, era el más feliz; muy a su pesar la mirada sobre ese pequeño era muy diferente sobre la que tenia sobre él , para con el pequeño su mirada era cálida y sencilla incluso protectora y eso le causaba cierta envidia que no podía explicar.

Sin decir más salia de aquel lugar aun ante las miradas reprobatorias de la mayoría y justo cuando llegaba a la puerta esas palabras que escupía de su boca lo paralizaba-_ Endymion sigo pensando que es una estupidez pero no seré yo quien lo impida, para cuando eso suceda, yo abre muerto para ti._

En ese instante todo cambiaba, nuevamente estaba ella, ahora hincada ante el cuerpo de aquel pequeño que ha visto anteriormente, lo estrechaba junto a su pecho mientras las lagrimas recorrian su rostro, a lo lejos los observaba, por un momento se quedaba paralizado no quería avanzar pero esas lágrimas llenas de dolor que salian de aquella joven lo hacia correr tan rápido que el corazón se le iba en ese instante.

_-No te acerques- _Y entonces todo acaba, regresaba a la realidad, a cuenta de que solo había sido un sueño, una mala noche, pero le causaba tal angustia que no podia dejar de pensar en aquella pareja, y de sentirse culpable de lo sucedido.

_Darien, solo fue un sueño-_ Intentaba convencerse, había tenidos unos no muy gratos hace un par de años atrás, aunque aquellos eran ciertamente muy diferentes a los actuales le causaba cierta preocupación.

Con el paso de los días se fue olvidado de ellos, al principio fueron frecuentes pero luego desaparecieron casi como habían llegado, inesperadamente, decido olvidarlos, enterrarlos como una mala noche porque solo eso habían sido un sueño, una horrible pesadilla.

PD. _**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**__**..**_.gracias por tus cometarios espero que los capitulos posteriores tambien sean de tu agrado saludos =)

_**Princess Mko.. Veras que si se iran acomando las cosa jaja solo que tarda un poco jaja espero no confundirte saludos **_


	3. La angustia de la Luna

**Recuerdos de amor**

_La angustia de la luna Parte I_

Estar en se balcón podía causarle la tranquilidad que en ningún lugar podía darle, respiro profundamente, deseando que nunca terminara ese instante , siempre así se dijo, feliz sin preocupaciones, que no fueran más allá de un castigo por llegar tarde o de una mala nota, aunque este último sería casi imposible, ya no era la misma niña de la secundaria, sonrió con mucha alegría al recordarlo.

_-Sucede algo?_ - Pregunto el hombre que podía hacerla delirar.

_-No_ - Dijo sin mirarlo, contemplando las estrellas. Esto hizo pensar que pensaba en aquella estrella fugaz

_-Los extrañas?_ - Pregunto con curiosidad, aunque no fue capaz de nombrarlo así que prefirió preguntar por los tres, aunque perfectamente sabía que para ella, Seiya solo era un amigo, pero no podía de dejar de envidiarlo, pasaron varios meses juntos compartiendo cosas que él no pudo. Y no podía dejar de sentir celos, por dios esa mujer te ama, que inseguro eres Darien Chiba se decía, pero que podía ser, si era un hombre completa e irremediablemente enamorado. Aquel pensamiento hizo recordarle la primera vez que ellos llegaron de visita.

_- Bombon_ - Ese día caminaba hacia su departamento, y se ese chico se hallaba a dos cuadras de ahí, justo en una esquina, Serena, sorprendida dejo de sujetarle la mano y corrió abrazarlo, si no fuera porque en ese instante Haruka llego, de donde, nunca supo, pero llego y antes de que Serena pudiera acercarse el pobre chico él ya se encontraba tirado en el piso , esa chica si que era dura, ese día se hizo una nota mental "Jamás molestar a Haruka, especialmente si se refería a Serena"

_-Que crees que estás haciendo aquí? _- Pregunto Haruka Molesta.

-_Me alegra verte hermosa?_ - Le dijo seiya burlándose de su trato, era de admirarse su fácil Recuperación consideración que Haruka era de las pocas mujeres que no golpeaba precisamente como tal - _Siempre tan amable._ - Siguió mientras se ponía de pie, ante las risas de sus hermanos.

_-Llegue tarde_ - Decía Michiru que se colocaba justo al lado de Darién, mientras observaba la escena.

-_Dijo que no haría nada, pero cuando me descuide salió de la casa y supuse que estaría vigilando a la Princesa_ - Dijo con solemnidad la última frase, mientras negaba con la cabeza las acciones de su compañera.

_-Desde cuando lo sabían?_ - Ahora fue Darién quien hablo, algo irritado, cosa que no paso desapercibido por Michiru.

Estuvo a punto de contestar cuando aquella voz llamo su atención, olvidando el interrogatorio.

Serena se quedo pasma por segundos, al observa la escena, - _Te dije que no quería verte cerca de nuestra Princesa_- Le recrimino la joven de cabellos rubios oscuros, mientras alzaba las manos nuevamente para golpear al pelinegro.

_-Baja esa mano, Haruka_ - Las risas de los hermanos pararon, sorprendidos por la acción de Serena, Ella nunca se había atrevido hablar en aquel tono, aun cuando tenía derecho hacerlo. La niña dulce había desaparecido y enfrente estaba la mujer, autoritaria y decidida, como cualquier líder experimentado con, el voz de mando que Setsuna siempre ha querido ver, - _Ahora_ - Dijo esto último con fuerza logrando captar la atención de la pareja que se encontraba a lo lejos.

_-Es que acaso piensas desobedecerme Haruka _- Le hablo con firmeza y dureza, logrando que la joven no pudiera decir más.

_- No_ - Le dijo mientras bajaba la guardia, ya lo había hecho una vez y juro no volver a repetir, ante la forma que se lo había pedido o mejor dicho ordenado no podía refutar.

Cuando había cambiado, se preguntaron los presentes, aun cuando supiera que ella era la Princesa, siempre o de alguna otra forma prefería ignorarlo y jamás hasta entonces, se había puesto la careta, era como ver a la antigua reina Serenity dando órdenes.

-_Ha madurado mucho, nuestra princesa_ - Dijo Michiru sonriente

_-Si lo se_ - Contesto Darien, el mejor que nadie sabía cuan madura se había vuelta Serena, en los estudios, ya no tenía que presionarla para hacer la tarea, sus notas habían mejorado considerable desde mucho tiempo atrás, y no solo eso, al recordarlo Darién se había sonrojado fuertemente cosa que no pudo evitar notar Michiru.

_-Si Haruka se entera, va a matarte_ - Le dijo con picardía mientras le guiñaba el ojo

El sonrió avergonzado, claro que lo sabía así que era mejor mantenerlo en secreto, quería vivir un poco más, y agradecía al cielo de que Michiru fuera una mujer discreta , caminaron juntos en dirección aquellos siguiendo atentamente las acciones de la rubia.

La joven rubia se acerco con lentitud al joven pelinegro, seiya la observaba fijamente, con una sutil reverencia dirigida a él le provocándole un leve sonrojo

- _Disculpa la actitud de Haruka, suele ser muy protectora _- Esto último con una sonrisa

_- No..noo. es_ - Tartamudeo Seiya ante la presencia de Serena.

_-No es necesario Princesa_ - Dijo con Solemnidad Taiki ante las dificultades de Seiya

_- Comprendemos perfectamente la actitud de Haruka es su deber protegerla- _ Continuo el joven. - _Además hemos llegado sin invitación.-_Concluyo.

_-Los amigos siempre son bienvenidos _- Le dijo sonriendo –_ No necesitan invitaciones_

-_Bombon! -_ Dijo Seiya sin evitar recibir un Codazo de Yaten que lo miro con desaprobación, mientras le susurraba –_Compórtate -_ A lo que la rubia le sonrió.

_-Acepten también mis disculpas_ - Le dijo Darien mientras se colocaba a lado de Serena. Y miraba a Haruka, indicándole que hiciera lo mismo a lo que él acepto de mala gana.

- Lo siento - Dijo de muy mala gana, ante las risita de Michiru, y la dulce sonrisa de Serena.

-No es necesario que se disculpe rey Endimión – Dijo Seiya felizmente, ante la mirada dulce y compasiva de Darien.

-Solo Darien de acuerdo – Le dijo a Seiya el cual correspondió con una mirada aprobatoria

Las chicas no tardaron en llegar al departamento de Darien y descubrir lo que había sucedido, los ojos emocionados de Setsuna lo decían todo, Haruka recibió unos cuantos más regaños aunque hizo caso omiso, su mirada no se despegaba de Serena y por supuesto de Seiya, aun cuando Serena le había advertido para sorpresa de todos que debía comportarse, el cual a regañadientes acepto, cuando por fin se fueron los invitados, las chicas hicieron lo mismo.

Ella soltó una risa suave y sin quitar la vista de las estrellas le dijo - Sabes lo mucho que te amo, Darien - ignorando la pregunta.

El se acerco a su espalda y el la abrazo por detrás con fuerza- _No tanto como yo, te amo Serena_ - Le contesto. - _Dime que te preocupa, son otra vez esos sueños_ - Le dijo mientras la abrazaba aun más fuerte, en su mirada estaba aquella preocupación de días atrás producto de aquellos sueños perturbadores que ambos compartían, en el cual en una silueta tomaban las plumas de transformación de las chicas y las destrozaban ante los ojos de Darién y Serena.

- _Yo no puedo transformarme en Sailor moon, los talismanes resultaron gravemente dañados, aunado a ello el báculo de Setsuna quedo inservible por lo mismo la puerto del tiempo se cerro y no podrá volver al siglo xxx-_ Dijo Serena con tristeza, recordado que las últimas batallas solo había sido una simple espectadora ya que las chicas lo habían resuelto por sí misma, y tampoco habían necesitaban más ayuda eran simples locos queriendo conquistar la tierra.

_-No te preocupes, recuerda que con el Cristal de plata y el cristal dorado nada pueden hacer, todo estará bien, ya encontraremos la manera de que sus armas sean reparados, Artemis y Luna están tratando de averiguar_- Trato de consolar el joven aunque a él también le preocupada pero trataba de ocultarlo.

_-Tienes razón-_ Volteando y colocándose frente al él se fundieron en un beso tierno y apasionado.

El timbre, sonó sacando a los jóvenes enamorados de su ensoñación, - Espero que Haruka esté de muy buen humor el día de hoy - Dijo darien nervioso.

-_Espero que s_i - Respondió Serena besando la comisura de los labios del pelinegro.

**Después de mucho tiempo, al fin la inspiración a vuelto, y también el tiempo para hacerlo.**


End file.
